Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition (“SCADA”) systems are large-scale, distributed measurement and control systems, generally used to monitor or control chemical, physical or transport processes, where the term SCADA usually refers to the central system that monitors and controls a complete site. SCADA systems are often distributed over vast geographic areas.
Distributed Control Systems (“DCSs”) perform a similar function to SCADA systems, although they are generally concentrated in a single geographical area, such as a single plant. Unlike SCADA systems, DCSs operate using high-bandwidth, high reliability communication links, thus providing a significant advantage at the local level. As components of a DCS are dispersed over larger geographic areas, the DCS becomes harder to implement.